His Daughter, Conflicted
by Werewolf Luver246
Summary: Sebastian's estranged daughter makes her way to the Phantomhive household. Ciel invites her to stay at the manor, and this has everyone on their toes...especially Sebastian. Stephanie is a girl who has many secrets, and an even bigger dilemma.
1. Preface

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, and I' trying my hand at this fanfiction thing again! This is my first Black Butler fic, and this idea has been sitting in my head for quite some time just waiting to come out in the written word! I hope you enjoy it. This first chapter is just a preface of sorts to set the scene!**

Sebastian Michaelis always seemed rather aloof to Ciel Phantomhive. He obviously kept many secrets. Beneath the firmly pressed, starched shirt cuffs, the tightly wound pocket watch and stoic, collected demeanor lay a treasure trove of mysteries that remained locked away from the outside world. Ciel had always been intrigued by how well Sebastian was able to remain calm in times of chaos, come up with solutions to the most pressing matters, and erase problems as if there were never any to start with. Demons were naturally unfeeling, soulless creatures with nothing but the agenda of consuming human souls on their minds, but Ciel couldn't help but wonder, was that truly all that Sebastian was? There were many times when he would purposefully give Sebastian tedious tasks, or do something to try to get a rise out of him, but nothing ever came out of it. Sebastian would simply smirk, bow and repeat the phrase,"Yes, my lord."

There had to be something that could make Sebastian Michaelis tick, and Ciel Phantomhive was determined to find out what it was.

**A/N: that was just a little taste of what's to come! I'll try to have more up soon! Please review, no flames!**


	2. Cinematic Record

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm trying to get the actual story going as quickly as possible, seeing as I'm notorious for being a slow updater (hangs head in shame). I am aspiring to change my ways, so here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Black Butler and its characters do not belong to me**

"Sebastian, after him! That's an order!" Ciel barked viciously.

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, my young lord."

The shadowed figure had taken off down the alley as soon as he had been confronted by The Queen's Guard Dog. The grimy, moonlit streets of London were infested by the rampant parasites of its underworld, and as head of the Phantomhive family, it was Ciel's duty to seek them out. Sebastian pursued the man as he tried to escape. For a human, the man was quite fast..but not nearly as fast as a demon. Sensing that Sebastian was quickly closing in on him, the man immediately redirected his course and scurried up the side of an adjacent building, clinging to the drainpipe. He managed to climb to the top and continued to run. Sebastian, unaffected by the man's futile attempt to evade him, kicked off the ground and soared upwards, landing swiftly on the rooftop. The man peered over his shoulder, aghast by the agility of his pursuer. Ahead, there was a rather large gap between the building beneath his feet and the one neighboring it. Even from the ground, Ciel could see that the man was desperate enough to jump it. His speed increased, and he kicked off the ledge.

The man tumbled onto the next rooftop in a clumsy heap, having barely made the jump. Sebastian chose the man's time of weakness as the appropriate time to strike. They had been playing a cliché game of cat and mouse, and he was starting to grow weary of it. His master obviously was, as well. Yes, he had been a sly, patient cat but now it was time for the game to end. Sebastian leaped effortlessly from the roof, his silhouette enveloped by moonlight, catching Ciel's monitoring gaze. The man gazed up in marvel and was paralyzed with fear. Sebastian reached into his waistcoat and a devious grin lit up his face.

"I'm afraid I must finish you off now. My master grows tired and I am running on a very tight schedule," Sebastian lamented, removing a silverware studded claw from his pocket. For a moment, his eyes were illuminated with the deepest shade of red.

The man shuddered, filled with horror. "What...what the hell are you?"

"Me? I am simply one hell of a butler," Sebastian replied as he threw a line of tableware into the man's chest, piercing his heart.

The man's scream was cut off quickly. No sooner than Sebastian had turned to look over his shoulder did another figure step out of the shadows.

"Thanks for all your help, leech, but I'll handle it from here," William T. Spears' prominent voice echoed through the air.

"I'll gladly turn him over," Sebastian stood to his feet, brushing dirt from his trousers. "My business is done here. I'm surprised you've come all this way to claim the soul of a petty thief. I wasn't aware you Reapers were running so shorthanded these days."

"You make many assumptions," Spears commented. "However, I do have another reason for being here. I offered to take this assignment, because I needed to speak with you."

"I see," Sebastian was intrigued. "And what, pray tell, does this conversation regard?"

Spears' expression was smug. "It's quite interesting. Just the other day, I had the obligation of collecting the soul of a beautiful woman. I've encountered many of them in my days, however that wasn't what caught my attention."

"Well I should hope that wasn't all," Sebastian chuckled. "Otherwise I would question why you felt the need to share it with me."

Spears continued, "I'm only telling you this because this woman had a particularly...fascinating cinematic record. Her name was Felicia Edenburough...does that name...ring any bells for you?"

"No, I can't say it does," the demon responded far too quickly. Spears noticed the change in his tone, which confirmed what he already knew.

"Really? Not at all? From what I've gathered, it seems that the two of you knew each other...rather well." Spears kept pushing the subject, hoping to stir up some kind of reaction from Sebastian.

"What is it that you are hoping to accomplish here, Mr. Spears?" Sebastian questioned in a low, aggravated tone.

William adjusted his glasses, sliding them farther up the bridge of his nose, "I suppose you could say that this case has triggered my sense of curiosity. The woman was a human after all and I understand there are certain..._boundaries_ that you demons..."

Sebastian interrupted before he could finish, "I don't think that it's your place to make any sort of implications against me unless you intend to do something about it, and I don't believe it is within your authority as a Reaper to do so, is it?"

"No," William sighed. "Indeed, it is not."

"Then I suggest you keep your nose away from where it doesn't belong," Sebastian snarled, kicking the dying man's shoulder with the tip of his shoe. "At any rate, I believe you have work to do. My master grows impatient. I should be on my way."

Sebastian turned on his heel, ready to leave, but Spears persisted, "It may not be within my jurisdiction, however, there are others of much greater power than you or I that would not take this offense lightly if they were to find out."

"I am perfectly aware of that," Sebastian responded. "I'm not a fool. I may have been once, but I am prepared to answer for the things I have done. My judgment is coming, it's only a matter of time. If your intention was to blackmail me, I'm afraid it would be a waste of your time to do so."

"I came to warn you," Spears stated. "And nothing more."

"Sebastian! What on earth is going on up there?" Ciel's demanding voice echoed from below.

"I'm touched by your concern, but as I said, in time I shall face punishment," Sebastian said flatly. His gaze landed to the man still lying on the ground, still painfully lingering between life and death. "I dare say, you really should finish off that poor fellow. He is a pitiful sight, indeed."

With that, Sebastian leaped from the rooftop, landing silently on the ground stories below. His master had been tapping his foot impatiently.

"What kept you so long?" Ciel demanded as his butler stood before him.

Sebastian smiled pleasantly, "It was nothing my lord. This one simply refused to go without a fight, so I thought I would indulge him. I'm terribly sorry to have kept you waiting."

Ciel grumbled, "As long as the job is done and that man has been disposed of. He wasn't of much use to our case anyway. A lost cause."

These words lingered with Sebastian, "Yes...a lost cause indeed."

**A/N: Oooo so mysterious! Anyway, I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out and I can't wait to write more! Hopefully I'll be able to update the next chapter just as quickly!**

**Review and you shall receive freshly baked cookies courtesy of my butler! Ha just kidding, I'm a poor, starving college student! I can't afford a butler!**


	3. A Surprise Comes Knocking

**A/N: Hey guys, how goes it? Anyways, I have more than a bit of time on my hands right now, so I thought maybe I should get to writing the next chapter! Aaaannnd I finally will be introducing Sebastian's daughter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler. Ask anyone, I am not smart enough to think of it!**

"Your tea, young master." Sebastian placed the cup and saucer in front of Ciel, temporarily breaking him from his fixation.

Ciel released a frustrated breath, "I just don't understand why the Queen would have me go so far out of my way to hunt down a common jewel thief. It's not as if he'd stolen anything of exceptional value-just a few measly rubies here and there. It's nothing that The Yard couldn't have handled on their own."

"I'm sure she has her reasons," Sebastian offered.

Ciel ignored his comment and continued muttering aloud, "There's got to be more here-something that I'm missing. So far I've only been given fragments of information; a rash of robberies have taken place throughout London square late at night and there has been a steady increase in trade throughout the black market. My guess is, there is probably some type of organized crime taking place. The thief that we disposed of wouldn't tell me anything, even at the risk of his own life. There had to be someone of great power that placed a tight lock on his lips."

Sebastian nodded, "A very viable theory, my lord. What should you have me do?"

Ciel brought the teacup to his lips, sipping thoughtfully, "I'd like you to do some research into the black market and find out where their supply is coming from."

"Yes, my lord," the butler complied. "It shouldn't be too hard for me to gather information."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash behind the closed door of the study. Ciel rolled his eyes, all to used to his servants causing a row. Mey Rin, burst through the doors in a panic.

"Young master, sir! I'm terribly sorry but I lost control of the linen cart and it went tumblin' down the stairs, yes it did!" She exclaimed.

Ciel sighed aggressively, rubbing his temples. "I can't handle this. My head is throbbing."

"Mey Rin," Sebastian interposed. "Why don't you tend to the dusting in the drawing room? I shall take care of the linen cart."

"If...if you say so," Mey Rin complied, retreating through the doors, closing them behind her.

"Be sure to finish your tea, young master," Sebastian insisted. "I included an herbal remedy specifically to help you sleep soundly. You've been staying up rather late these past few nights, which is probably the cause of your headaches."

"Yes," Ciel said. "I've been trying to connect all of the dots that have ever so inconveniently been placed before me."

(Meanwhile, in the drawing room)

Mey Rin worked as carefully possible. Placing herself right on the edge of her toes, she reached up as high as she could and ran the feather duster along the top shelf of the bookcase, praying that she wouldn't disturb the crystal vase which sat amongst the dust. Her glasses kept sliding down the bridge of her nose, which clouded her vision considerably. She saw much better without them, but Mr. Sebastian had insisted that she keep them on.

There was a muffled explosion from inside the kitchen, followed by Baldroy's violent coughing. The kitchen doors burst open and a cloud of smoke trailed behind Baldroy as he stomped into the drawing room.

"Bloody oven!" He exclaimed furiously. "The only real way ta cook anything is with a good flame thrower!"

"Um...that didn't work out so well the last time," Mey Rin pointed out.

"That's because the damn mice distracted me!" Baldroy explained. "The whole place was filled with them, remember?"

"How's Finny doing with the bushes?" Mey Rin asked.

Baldroy sighed, "Last I heard he was tryin' ta sculpt a rosebush into a bloody french poodle! I don't see that situation goin' anywhere but straight ta hell!"

Mey Rin groaned, "At this rate, Mr. Sebastian is bound to give us a whopping, yes he is!"

As if on cue, Finny came bounding into the room, "Guys! I've just seen an angel! A real angel!"

"I think you've just been out in the sun a little too long, mate," replied Baldroy.

Finny shook his head, "She's real, I know she is! Look outside and see for yourself!"

"Outside?" Baldroy questioned, scratching the top of his head. He and Mey Rin both turned their heads to look out the window.

A young woman was slowly making her way through the front garden. She stopped in her tracks occasionally to take in the scenery. When she saw the giant, marble fountain which stood before the front entrance, she gazed up in amazement. She was medium height, dressed in a white chiffon and a black waistcoat, short black skirt with dark stockings and plain shoes. Her hair was long, and black as a raven's feathers. Half was pinned up but the rest of it she let hand loose past her shoulders. Her skin was unusually pale, and she was indeed striking.

"Well, I'll be damned." Baldroy gawked. "That's an angel of death if I ever saw one."

"What do you suppose she came here for?" Mey Rin asked.

Baldroy backed away from the window, "Not for me I hope! I still got things left ta do yet!"

"Does she look...familiar to you?" Finny inquired. "I feel like I recognize her from somewhere."

"If you say your dreams, I will clock ya one," Baldroy rolled his eyes.

The girl pressed on towards the door, taking on the front steps rather hesitantly. She seemed very nervous, though her face remained impartial and composed. When she finally reached the door, she took in a deep breath and began knocking. The servants jumped.

"Should we go get Mr. Sebastian?" Finny questioned.

Mey Rin twiddled her fingers, "I don't know...he and the young master seemed very busy. I don't think he wants to be bothered."

They stood there lamely staring at one another. The girl continued to knock.

"Well are we just gonna leave the poor girl standin' out there all day?" Baldroy questioned.

"Alright," Mey Rin said. "I'll get the door!"

The servants all crossed to the adjoining entryway, and stopped just below the staircase. Normally, Sebastian answered the door after the first knock, but he and Ciel must have been in the midst of an intense conversation. Mey Rin continued to the door and pulled it open.

"May...may I help you?" She asked the girl standing on the other side.

The girl smiled pleasantly, and Mey Rin noticed that she was holding a suitcase in her hands, "Yes...is this the Phantomhive residence?"

The girl's voice was melodic. She spoke with an intricate British accent and seemed to articulate herself quite well.

"Yes, it is," Mey Rin replied. "Are..you here to see the young master?"

The girl's cheeks flushed slightly, "Um..no, not exactly. I'm...looking for Sebastian Michaelis. I understand that he's taken a job here."

Mey Rin was shocked. Sebastian had never had a guest come for him before, "Yes, he's here. Is he...a friend of yours?"

The girl huffed a hesitant chuckle, "Actually, he's my father."

Mey Rin's jaw dropped to the floor. The other servants, having heard the girl's words, shared the same reaction.

"Wha...what?"

"I'm sorry! How terribly rude of me," the girl nodded her head. "My name is Stephanie. Stephanie Michaelis."

Suddenly, Sebastian appeared at the top of the stairs, intending to at last deal with the overturned linen cart. He held the silver tray in his hands with the master's empty dishes. He noticed the servants all gathered in the entry and Mey Rin standing before the open front door, looking as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Mey Rin, do we have a guest?" Sebastian questioned. "I do wish you would have informed me."

Mey Rin turned her head, jack still slack; flabbergasted, "I...I...I...you...she.."

Sebastian sighed, "Mey Rin, what on earth are you talking about."

Sebastian was soon joined by Ciel, "What is going on out here?"

"Um...I'm sorry, I can see this is a bad time," Stephanie said meekly. "Should I come back later?"

Sebastian recognized the voice, but he refused to believe his ears. He stepped downstairs and craned his head to look in the doorway.

In that instant, Sebastian Michaelis seemed to have lost his mind. He froze dead in his tracks, eyes turned to saucers. The tray he was holding slipped from his hands, falling to the floor. The sound of shattering china echoed violently through the dead silence. Ciel stared at his butler, dumbfounded and shocked. The servants were startled as well. They had never seen Sebastian behave this way before.

"Stephanie?" Sebastian questioned in disbelief.

The blush consumed the girl's cheeks at this point, "Hello father."

Ciel gripped the railing, feeling as if a brick had been dropped onto his torso, "Fa...father?!"

**R/N: Dun Dun Duuuunn! Yes, I am leaving it off here for now, sorry. I gots stuff to do! **

**REVIEW AND COOKIES SHALL BE YOURS!**


	4. Father and Daughter, Reunited

**A/N: Hello lovely readers of fanfiction! Sorry it's taken a while for me to update, but I've been a tad busy, what with it being Thanksgiving time and all! Anyways, I appreciate all of your feedback and responses to the story so far! It really motivates me to write more!**

**Disclaimer: Black Butler and its characters do not belong to me. Except in the case of this story, there is Stephanie. She's mine. **

"Stephanie? What on earth are you doing here?" Sebastian asked numbly. He still appeared to be in a state of utter shock.

Stephanie bowed her head as she tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear, "Forgive me for barging in on you like this, father, but I assure you I wouldn't have unless it was important."

Ciel gripped the railing tightly, trying to swallow the situation as well as his amusement. His initial reaction to the news of Sebastian having a daughter had been one of shock and outrage. However, as he watched the sudden struggle in his butler's movements and the disoriented state of his demeanor, Ciel became absolutely intrigued. All this time, he had been searching for the one thing that could make Sebastian tick, and now here it was, standing right on his doorstep.

"Sebastian," Ciel said. "Would you care to explain what exactly is going on here?"

Sebastian blinked rapidly, his mouth unable to muster up speech. It was Stephanie who crossed the threshold and took charge of the conversation.

"Lord Phantomhive," she began. "I'm terribly sorry for arriving unannounced, but you see, I wasn't sure if my father had spoken of me before, so I didn't know how to go about this. But I can see that he hasn't, so this is slightly embarrassing."

Ciel turned his head to look at Sebastian, "Sebastian, why didn't you tell me that you had a daughter?"

Sebastian tried to compose himself, "My lord, I understand how this may seem, but I assure you I never thought that it would be of any relevance."

Stephanie cringed at Sebastian's words, "Yes, father. You were doing a fine job at keeping me at arm's length."

Sebastian turned to his daughter, his expression softened, "Stephanie...I didn't intend to sound cruel. I simply meant to say that I didn't think that the young lord would ever need to know."

Ciel cleared his throat, "Yes, I suppose it wasn't vital information, though it would have been nice to know. At any rate, Stephanie, you're here now. What brings you to Phantomhive manor?"

"If you don't mind, Lord Phantomhive...I would like to have a word with my father," Stephanie requested. "It's quite urgent."

"Is something wrong?" Ciel inquired.

Stephanie chose her words carefully, "I guess you could say that...it's quite a long story."

The mood in the room shifted as the girl's words indicated something of heavy, secretive weight. With all of the servants privy to the conversation, Ciel didn't think that this would be an appropriate place to ask more questions. Judging by the trunk in her hands, the girl had nowhere to go. Ciel had no idea why that was, where she had come from, or why she was here, but he knew somehow that now that she was here, she wouldn't be leaving for a while. That was fine with him. The girl brought out a rather interesting side of his otherwise stoic butler. Having her around might be exactly what Ciel needed to find weakness in Sebastian; to prove that he was more than just a creature of demonic habit, craving only one thing. Ciel would find out the truth about the girl, he would just have to be patient.

"Well," he said. "You can indulge me later. I'll allow you to use my study, if you wish to speak with your father."

"Really?" Stephanie seemed surprised that he was being so nonchalant. "Thank you so much."

Sebastian turned to the servants, falling back into his usual step, though apparently much more on guard. "Would you be so kind as to attend to the young master for a few minutes?"

"Yes, Mr. Sebastian sir," Mey Rin responded, still incredibly confused about everything that just took place and trying to process it.

"That won't be necessary," Ciel insisted. "Proceed on with your duties. I have a letter to write and I don't require any assistance."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes master."

(A few minutes later, in the study)

Stephanie stared at her father, a man whom she had not seen for nearly five years. The last time she had heard from him was a letter sent to her about two years previous, stating that he had taken on a new contract and would not be able to visit for a while. She was, of course, used to him being absent in her life. Technically, he shouldn't have been part of it at all. She gave him credit for at least making an attempt, sending her and her mother financial support and writing every now and then. His ability to do so with such discretion was impeccable. The fact that he went so far as to visit was astonishing, and Stephanie had to admit, she had used to live for his visits. As a child, he was her superhero; the one who picked her up when she fell down, told her everything would be alright when it seemed impossible to breathe, and tried to give her advice that would help her in the long run. But then, just like every other time, he'd take off for a few years and leave her with written promises to return. It wasn't his fault that he needed to make contracts with humans in order to survive, but it didn't make Stephanie any less angry about her father missing out on practically half of her life.

Sebastian sighed, finding it difficult to look his daughter in the eye."I...heard about what happened to your mother. I am terribly sorry."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, "How did you find out?"

"The Reaper that took her soul, he informed me of her passing," Sebastian stated.

Her shoulders stiffened a bit, but her face and tone remained steady. "She was quite ill and it was to be expected. At least she met a peaceful end...not that you would have known."

"I know, I should have written you more often," Sebastian said. "But this particular contract has been a bit more...complex than the others. I realize that is no excuse, but that's all I can offer you besides my apologies."

Stephanie was silent for a moment, pondering what he had just told her. Her brow furrowed, "If a Reaper knew to inform you of her death...then that means he must have seen her cinematic record and found out about your relationship. You won't be in any sort of trouble because of this, will you?"

"There is no need for you to worry, Stephanie," he assured her. "There is nothing that they can do to me, and at any rate, I don't believe that this Reaper intends to do anything with the information besides hang it over my head."

His words put her a bit more at ease, but Stephanie felt as if she should say more for her deceased mother; words that she could no longer speak herself, "She loved you, you know."

"I cared for her very much as well," Sebastian replied in a low, melancholy tone. "I must admit, I was quite devastated to hear of her death, and even more concerned about you."

She looked at the floor, turning over the thoughts in her head. There were so many unspoken words between them, and no way for her to say them. For all intents and purposes, the man was a stranger to her, but he was the only family she had left. Her mother's family was gone, and they would have nothing to do with her anyway. To them, she was an abomination. She was near the age of twenty years, and she needed guidance now more than ever.

"It's been a long time," she murmured.

"Yes it has," Sebastian agreed. "The last time I saw you, you were begging your mother to let you take in a stray cat. You were quite persistent in your argument, it was rather charming. Now every time I see one of those animals, I think of you."

Stephanie cracked a small smile, "But I'm not a little girl anymore."

"No, indeed you are not."

Stephanie felt a familiar weight tug at her heart. Suddenly, she had no idea why she had come and sought out her father. It would only make things worse in the long run. He was a very busy man, and she was a very big distraction. She was an adult, and it was time to start making decisions for herself.

"Look," she began. "I only came here to let you know that mother is dead, but I'll be alright."

Sebastian swallowed, glancing at her suitcase which perched against the wall in the corner, "Where do you intend to go?"

She sighed, "Well, I suppose I'll need to find employment and make living arrangements. I would like to settle down somewhere in the city. The countryside was nice, but it never really satisfied me. I like the hustle and bustle of the London streets."

"It can be a rather dangerous place, you know," Sebastian warned.

She smirked, "Are you worried about me father?"

"No. I'm sure you can handle yourself...I just thought you should know," he stated quickly.

"Well, I appreciate your concern, though you choose not to show it," she said.

Sebastian knew that Stephanie was a lot more afraid than she let on. She always tried her best to mask her emotions, "I just hope you are able to manage. I hope you also realize that you will soon have a decision to make...have you given it any thought."

"Of course I have," Stephanie replied, wandering about the room, running her fingers along the spines of the rigid texts which lined the bookshelves. "I've done nothing but turn it over in my head, over and over again. And I suppose you still hold your same position?"

"Yes," Sebastian answered curtly. "I do."

Stephanie paused, her hand in midair, "But why? You realize that that would mean.."

"This is not the life that I want for my daughter," Sebastian cut her off sternly. "You may not understand now, but as you go on to live a happy, fulfilling life, you'll understand."

She looked at him, pain in her eyes, "How could my life possibly be fulfilling without you in it?"

Sebastian sighed, letting his gaze fall to his feet, "My dear girl, I'm afraid you are much better off without me."

**A/N: Leaving it off right here because I don't want to get too far ahead of myself! Anyways, your reviews are appreciated and I really hope you liked it!**


	5. Proposition

**A/n: Hey guys! I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update this. What with exams and getting ready for Christmas, I've hardly found time to breathe! Anyways, thank you so much for your reviews and I'm glad to hear that you guys are enjoying the story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler.**

Ciel Phantomhive had never been one to eavesdrop, because he had always made a point of staying two steps ahead of everyone else.

Up until this point, his life had been a series of silent deductions, tireless investigations, and the arranging of his pawns. Ciel had always been attentive to is surroundings; even if he closed his eyes, his ears were open. Every action, every event that took place was part of an intricately woven pattern. There was little that went on that he didn't know about. With an able, diligent butler at his side, there was little that he could not accomplish. Needless to say, he was accustomed to playing with the upper hand.

But suddenly, none of the cards he was holding made any sense. It was not often that he was blindsided in such a manner, let alone by one of his own pawns. Granted, there were many personal details about Sebastian that he didn't know, but he never expected him to be harboring a secret of such magnitude. Demons weren't generally known to be so complicated. With the servants back to their chores and out of his hair, Ciel gradually made his way upstairs shortly after Sebastian and Stephanie had departed. He had said that he had a letter to write, which was true, but at this moment he intended to find out exactly why Stephanie had come and exactly who he was dealing with. The door to the study was closed tightly. Though it was faint, Ciel could still hear their voices from the other side. It appeared they were already well into their discussion, and Ciel was only able to pick up on fragments of information, none of which made any sense to him. There was only one thing that he knew for sure; he needed to speak with the girl. At this point, he didn't see her as being any sort of liability, in fact, she could be quite useful to him. Who better to possess knowledge of Sebastian deepest, darkest secrets than his own daughter? Ciel couldn't be sure how much she wold be willing to share with him, but he would find a way to persuade her. After all, the girl had nowhere to go. That much was very clear. Perhaps Ciel would be able to strike a bargain with her in exchange for information.

After a few minutes, the conversation came to an end. Ciel backed away from the door, casually waiting a safe distance away to greet them as soon a they walked out. Soon, the door creaked open and they stepped out.

"Ah, young master," Sebastian said politely. "Have you finished writing your letter?"

"Yes," Ciel responded. "And I assume all is well here?"

"Well enough," Sebastian stated.

The girl was still carrying the trunk in her hands, and it seemed as if she'd said all that he needed to say. However, Ciel wasn't ready to let her leave just yet.

"Sebastian, would you mind terribly if I borrowed your daughter for a quick chat? It shouldn't take long."

Sebastian's composure faltered for the slightest second, just long enough for Ciel to notice, "Not at all, young master."

Ciel smiled, looking to Stephanie, "Unless of course you have somewhere that you need to be? I would hate to delay you any further."

Stephanie mirrored his expression, "It's no trouble, Lord Phantomive. I would be happy to speak with you."

Sebastian cleared his throat, "Well, I suppose I should tend to making dinner preparations."

"Just one moment Sebastian," Ciel held up a finger, then turned to the girl once again. "If you are in no particular hurry Stephanie, I would love it very much if you would join me for dinner."

The girl seemed embarrassed, "I would really hate to impose..."

"You would be doing nothing of the sort," Ciel insisted. "After all, I am the one who is posing the invitation."

"Well...if you insist, then I must oblige," she complied at last.

"Excellent," Ciel turned to his butler once again. "You are excused, Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my young lord."

Once his butler had descended down the grand staircase and was out of sight, Ciel turned on his heel, opening the door to the study. He made a swift motion with his hand, ushering the girl inside, "Shall we?"

The girl seemed steady as she walked through the door, remaining cool and collected as she was face to face with the master of the house. Stephanie had not heard much about him from her father, so she hadn't known quite what to expect. In truth, she thought that he would be much older, what with being in charge of one of Europe's most successful companies and being the head of his own estate. Although, he did seem to act well beyond his years. Having made a contract with her father, the young earl Phantomhive must have also had extensive knowledge of the supernatural underworld. No doubt, that's what he would want to chat about.

Ciel studied the girl carefully as he followed her through the doorway. She was much like her father in many ways; properly composed, mechanically polite, possessive of an alluring air which radiated mystery. Yes, indeed there were similarities between the two, but there were also very apparent differences. Stephanie seemed extremely headstrong and vocal of her opinions, yet quite hesitant with her actions. She also displayed emotion in a way that was very much human. Ciel was beyond intrigued with this new development, partially because the events taking place in his life had become somewhat of a bore and source of frustration, and also because this girl appeared to be the key to his butler's weakness.

Stephanie balanced her trunk against the wall once again, "I do hope that I haven't inconvenienced you by dropping by like this, Lord Phantomhive."

Ciel crossed the room, taking a seat in the chair behind his desk, "Not at all, I assure you. And please, feel free to call me Ciel."

"Yes, of course...Ciel," she nodded. "I'm sure that you have quite a few questions for me. Rest assured, I will tell you anything that you want to know."

He raised an eyebrow, "Anything?"

"Yes. I have nothing to hide. After all, you've made a contract with my father. If you're already aware of the existence of demons, then I doubt there is anything that I can say that would be too horribly shocking for you to handle."

"Indeed," Ciel chuckled. "Well, for starters, I would like to know more about you. Sebastian never mentioned that he had any family before. To my understanding, it isn't a very common thing for demons."

"Indeed, it is not," Stephanie agreed. "Which is why he tries not to mention it. You see, it is forbidden."

Ciel shifted in his seat, resting his chin on his folded hands, "Forbidden?"

"Yes," she said. "Demons live by a strict set of rules. Usually it isn't very hard for them to abide by them, because they naturally do not possess a wide range of emotion or attachment to anything. My father has actually broken quite a few of these rules."

"Really?"

"Yes," the girl looked down at her shoes. "I stand before you as proof of his transgressions. You see, I am only half demon. My mother was a human."

"I don't understand," Ciel said.

Stephanie sighed, choosing her words carefully, "Demons often...take advantage of humans for various reasons, or use them for the sake of their own pleasure. Nothing really ever comes of it. However, it is thought as unnatural for a demon to form too strong of a bond to a human. I never completely understood myself, but for some reason my father has always been a bit different than the typical demon. I've seen his emotions get the better of him before, and I have seen him become so fixated on something that it overtakes his every thought. This has led him to break perhaps one of the strictest demon laws in existence."

"Which law is that?" Ciel asked, his heart pounding with curiosity and excitement.

"You see, demons may use humans for the sake of their cause, but they are forbidden to _love_ them."

Ciel blinked rapidly. The thought was so outrageous, he nearly began to laugh, "Sebastian...was in _love_?"

Stephanie nodded, continuing with her explanation, "Yes. At the time that he met my mother, he had formed a contract with another man who lived on a plantation near the outskirts of London. He worked the land for the man and naturally had a great deal of time to wander about. This was about twenty years ago. My mother lived in a cottage only a few miles away. Her name was Felicia Edenburough."

As she recalled the details of her parents' meeting, Ciel noted that the girl seemed detached; distant from the story as if she were merely reciting a passage from a book. It made it all the more difficult for Ciel to comprehend what she was telling him.

She went on, "As I stated before, my mother was a human. She came from a lower middle class family and pursued a trade as a freelance artist, much to her parents' dismay. They of course wanted her to settle down and find a husband, however, she simply wasn't satisfied by any suitors that came knocking on her door. Since she lived in such close proximity to the man that my father was working for, they naturally crossed paths on occasion. Soon, they began to meet in secret and one thing led to another. My father knew that his relationship with my mother was starting to cross a forbidden line, but he was absolutely taken with her. But soon, his contract with the man ended and he had to move on. Before he left, my mother announced that she was pregnant. He vowed that he would return as soon as he could, and he did about a year later. From then on, he visited between his contracts and sent me and my mother financial support to help us along."

Ciel nodded intently, taking this all in. "Where is your mother now, Stephanie?"

Stephanie cleared her throat, "She...she passed away not long ago. She was rather ill for a very long time."

"I am sorry to hear that. I suppose that's why you've come to seek out your father?"

"I came to inform him of her passing," she stated. "I wasn't sure if he had known. I don't intend to be a burden to anyone here, I simply wanted to see my father again to let him know that I am moving on."

"I see," Ciel sifted through her words in his head, looking for any stones caught amongst the grains of sand. "And you're only half demon, then?"

"Yes. I had a relatively normal childhood, although I have always possessed skills far superior to those of a human, like my father does, but I do not need to consume human souls in order to survive."

Ciel chuckled, "Forgive me, but I would have expected your childhood to be anything but normal, what with being raised by a demon and all."

The girl smirked, "I was never taught to fear demons, only to embrace them. For they are a part of everyone, and everything around us."

Something about these words was haunting for Ciel. He himself had embraced his demons long ago, and even made a contract with one in order to get his revenge. Revenge was so important to him, he was willing to sell his soul for it.

"Interesting notion," he commented.

"Considering the statement is quite literal to me, it really is. Although I suppose it won't be this way for much longer."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked, perplexed.

"I'm nearing the age of twenty years," she explained. "really it's quite shocking that I lived to be this old. You see, there have been others like me in the past, it just isn't very common. We don't normally live to be very old, because overtime our demon side begins to battle with the human side. We begin to crave human souls and eventually begin to lose our energy. I can either choose to renounce my demon side and live my life as a human, or I can embrace my demon side completely. Truthfully, I also came here to seek advice from my father, however, he hasn't been particularly helpful in this department."

"So you need to make a choice," Ciel stated.

"Yes, and rather soon," Stephanie sighed. "Which is why I need to start doing something with my life. It may help make this decision easier."

"I see," Ciel said. "Do you have any particular plans in mind?"

"Not exactly. I do hope to settle down in the city somewhere. I haven't much experience with anything but domestic work, but hopefully I'll be able to find employment somewhere and be able to make a sufficient living for myself," suddenly, the girl stopped. She bit the corner of her lip, "Lord Phan...Ciel...I hate to ask this of you, seeing as I've intruded on you enough as it is, but if it's not too much trouble...would I be able to stay here for a few days? Just until I am able to find a place of my own? I assure you, I won't be a burden and if I am, feel free to toss me out."

Ciel chuckled, "I have a better idea. Why don't you stay here until you decide what it is that you really want to do? I would hate for you to be rushed into a situation that won't do you any good in the long run."

Stephanie was shocked. "Ciel, are you sure?"

"I insist," he answered.

Now that he had gotten to know the girl a bit better, Ciel was delighted with how things seemed to be playing out. Stephanie held the key which opened the door to Sebastian's hidden past, a past which Ciel was eager to know more about. And, she also brought out a rather interesting side of his otherwise composed butler. Having her around may provide a refreshing change of pace.

Stephanie curtsied with gratitude, "Thank you so much, Ciel. I really do appreciate your hospitality, however, if you don't mind I would like to do some work for you while I'm here. If I am going to be staying here, I'd like to earn my keep."

Ciel nodded, "As you wish. You can assist Mey Rin with the house work. Lord knows she can use all the help she can get."

Stephanie grinned, "That sounds fantastic! I promise, I shall do my very best. I am a Michaelis after all, servitude and dedication are in my blood."

"Indeed, and I'm sure your father will be delighted to hear that you'll be sticking around."

"Well, I don't know about that," Stephanie blushed. "But I know that I will enjoy getting to spend more time with him. In truth, I have never seen him at work before, but I hear that he is one _hell_ of a butler."

**A/N: Well, that's all for now! This chapter turned out quite long, which is a good thing I guess! I hope you liked it, please review!**


	6. Dinner Is Served

**A/N: Hey guys! I realize it's taken me quite some time to update this, and I too hope that this will not become a habit. Anyways, I just kind of spliced something together here, so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or anything else of exceptional note.**

As the conversation commenced upstairs between the young Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian's estranged daughter, the servants gathered in the kitchen in a cluster of perplexity. Baldroy stood over the thawing venison on the counter, scratching his head in bewilderment. Finny's blue eyes were wide as planets and Mey Rin chewed away absentmindedly on the tip of her finger. None of them had seen this coming. None of them had any idea why Sebastian was acting so out of character or why the young master seemed so enthralled by the girl's presence. They knew that something was not quite right, but was it their place to ask questions? Did they even want to know the answers?

Finny was the first to break the tense silence, "I just can't believe this is happening."

"I know!" Mey Rin chimed in. "Did Mr. Sebastian ever mention anything about having a daughter?"

Finny shook his head, "No, I don't think so."

Baldroy sighed, shifting around to tend to the pot of boiling water on the stove. "That guy's got a lot of secrets. It's startin' to drive me nuts! Don't you think we deserve ta know what's goin' on up there? We're a part of this household too, aren't we?"

Mey Rin's head shook furiously, "I don't think it would be right to demand too much of the young master, or Mr. Sebastian!"

Baldroy shot her an annoyed look, "You're only sayin' that cause you're in love with the bloke."

Her cheeks burned with crimson embarrassment, "I am not! Why I oughta-"

"Cut it out you two!" Finny interceded, playing the mediator as always. "Why are we fighting each other over this? That's just silly!"

Baldroy sighed again, this one a bit more dramatic than the last. He folded his arms across his chest and bowed his head, "I'm sorry. I'm just tired of bein' kept in the dark about things that go on around here."

"I understand," Finny sympathized. "But honestly, if there were ever anything that we really needed to know, I think that Mr. Sebastian would tell us. I don't think he's intentionally trying to decieve us or anything. Maybe, us _not_ knowing is actually for the best. I don't know, I guess I just trust him."

"So do I," Mey Rin agreed. "And at any rate, his daughter seemed quite nice!"

"She did, didn't she?" Finny agreed, a dreamy lull to his voice.

Baldroy knit his brow, turning to the stove to stir the pot of water, "She seemed kinda old if you ask me. I mean, to be a kid of Sebastian's anyway..."

Mey Rin was stumped, the idea striking her as unusual as well, "Well, he never did mention his age before."

"I am much older than I look, trust me."

All three of the servants let out a startled shriek as the imposing butler suddenly stood in the kitchen doorway. His entrance had been soundless and swift.

"Mr. Sebastian! We...we..." Finny stammered, twiddling his thumbs nervously. All of the servants were quite embarrassed, having been caught in the middle of gossiping. Who knew how much Sebastian had overheard?

Sebastian held up a finger to silence him, his tone flat with just a tinge of agitation, "There is no need for you to speak any further on the matter. I understand that the situation may seem rather unusual, but I assure you it is nothing for you to be concerned about. All that matters is that each of you continue to fulfill your duties and keep the house in order. Now, it appears as though my daughter will be joining the young master for dinner, so we must get things ready. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Sebastian," they answered in unison.

"Good," Sebastian nodded sharply. "Mey Rin, please retrieve the good silver from the cellar. Baldroy, make sure not to...overcook the entree. Finny...go and do whatever it is you do."

The servants dispersed in a hurry, much like a frightened flock of pigeons. Sebastian sighed, suddenly unsure of what to do with himself. Under normal circumstances, he would be preparing the dining room with rapid precision, cleaning up the inevitable messes the chef made in the kitchen, and doing everything to keep himself busy. For some reason, he was unable to focus, his frame of mind suddenly turned upside down. All he could think about was his daughter upstairs, alone with the young master. What on earth could they be talking about? How much would Stephanie reveal about his past? How would the young master react to everything he learned? If Sebastian's heart could beat, it would have burst from his chest. He had never anticipated that this scenerio would actually occur.

(Some time later, in the dining room)

Ciel and Stephanie had finished their conversation and were now seated at opposite ends of the grand dining table. After all apprehensions between them had dissolved, the air between them was quite thin and light. The same could not be said for the rest of the household. The servants went about their jobs politely, but the tension was evident. This was not caused by the girl herself; it was Sebastian's behavior that made them wary. He surveyed the scene carefully, and as Ciel and his daughter chatted casually and exchanged laughter, he was absolutely vexed. Not too long ago, his master was frustrated and spent, Stephanie was meek and on guard, but now the two seemed thick as thieves. Baldroy was nearly finished with the main course, and if Sebastian hadn't been surprised enough, the meal hadn't been burned! Sebastian composed himself and snapped into action. He arranged the food onto two plates with care and artistic precision. If Baldroy took notice of his change in demeanor, he did not show it.

"Thank you Baldroy," Sebastian said as he pushed the kitchen door open with his hip, carrying the plates in his hands.

Baldroy just grumbled a response, having been of few words ever since Sebastian had arrived in the kitchen.

Sebastian crossed the room, setting the first plate down before his master. "Dinner is served, master. Our chef has prepared the finest roast venison served with red potatoes, a green salad and Yorkshire pudding."

Stephanie stared in awe as a plate was set in front of her, "Wow, this looks amazing!"

"Only the best for the young master and his...guests," Sebastian stated.

Stephanie shifted uncomfortably, reminded of the fact that she would have to casually work into the conversation that she was no longer just a _guest_. She had no idea how he would react. She understood why her father thought it would be best if they kept their distance from one another, but that just wasn't good enough for her. She was lost on her own and she needed some sort of an anchor, no matter how unsteady it may be. Since she wasn't sure exactly how to bring that up, she started to make casual small talk.

"So, I understand that your company does rather well," Stephanie started. "Forgive me, but what is it that you deal in?"

Ciel smiled, "Funtom is a toy company."

Stephanie nodded, "Ah yes, that's right. I have heard of it. It's quite a popular name."

Ciel shrugged, "It's just a little something to keep me busy, and a great way to spread the Phantomhive name even further."

"Well, it appears as though you are creating quite the legacy," Stephanie commented.

Sebastian, who stood silently in the corner of the room, cleared his throat, "Stephanie dear, you really shouldn't slouch."

Stephanie sighed, adjusting her position in her chair, rolling her eyes, "Honestly, you haven't seen me in five years and one of the first things you choose to address is my poor posture."

The way she said it was not like a question, it was as if she were all too used to being corrected. It wasn't very surprising, considering who her father was. Sebastian wasn't phased by her comment. Ciel seized this as the perfect opportunity to see how long that would last.

"By the way, Sebastian," he added. "Your daughter will be staying here at the manor for the forseeable future. Is that alright?"

Sebastian's eyes widened, his head turned to Stephanie for an explaination. She cleared her throat, "You see father, Ciel has been so kind as to offer me a job assisting with the housework. I simply couldn't say no. After all, you did teach me hospitality, and since the young Lord Phantomhive is being so generous, it would be rude of me to refuse his kind offer, wouldn't it?"

Sebastian clenched his jaw. She was doing it to him again; throwing his own words back in his face, "Yes, I suppose it would."

"Fantastic! It's settled then!" Ciel concluded relishing the sight of his butler at a loss for words. He raised his glass of sparkling cider in the air and grinned. "To you Stephanie. I do hope you'll like it here at Phantomhive manor."

Stephanie copied his action, "Thank you Ciel. I'm sure that I will, and I promise to do my very best."

"I have great faith in you. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind taking you on as a shadow for a while, that way you'll be able to see exactly how things are done around here," Ciel looked smugly at Sebastian, knowing that he couldn't refuse. "Would you be able to do that for me, Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded complacently, "Yes, my young lord. We shall begin bright and early tomorrow morning."

**A/N: Sorry, that was kind of a short, tedious chapter, but now that we are past this part the plot may now continue to unfold! There are many more surprises up ahead so stay tuned and please don't forget to review! I need feedback!**


End file.
